The present invention relates to a dual compartment beverage urn.
Prior art devices for holding heated beverages generally tend to be complicated in design, so as to be more expensive to produce. For example, in one device, within a larger envelope a removable beverage receptacle is located, while in another prior art device, a conduit leads from a first chamber to both second and third chambers, the flow to the latter chambers being controlled by a complicated valve system. The present invention provides substantial advantages, including simplicity of design and use, etc.